1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-layer lightweight texture composition. More specifically, it relates to a highly safe multi-layer lightweight texture composition having the suppressed stickiness and sliminess in feeling and capable of forming a stable and tidy multi-layer separated condition having a clear interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known in the past as a multi-layer cosmetic composition are combinations of two types or more of oils which are not compatible with each other, or combinations of water, an alcohol and an oil uncompatible therewith, or combinations of an aqueous phase and an alcohol layer. However, these multi-layer cosmetic compositions are not in good admixture composition, although white turbid or dispersed conditions can be obtained by shaking before use.
Furthermore, recently, a three-layer cosmetic composition using, as a surfactant, monoaliphatic acid polyoxyethylene glyceryl (see JP-A-4-290810). This cosmetic composition exhibits a transparent appearance and good emulsification dispersibility, when shaking, and can be transparently separated after allowing to stand.
However, since the above three-layer cosmetic composition is composed of a three-layer structure of an oil layer, a surfactant layer and a wetting layer and since the water layer is small and the amount of the surfactant is large (5-70% by weight), the stickness in feeling is given when formulated as a cosmetic water or emulsion and possible skin problems may occur for certain people. Also, when formulated as bath essence, the admixing conditions are not good, and therefore, the oil droplets are formed and sliminess in feeling is provided. In addition, there are problems in the appearance that the separation conditions of the multi-layer are unstable and the interface conditions are not good.